Wireless communication systems have become an important means by which many people worldwide have come to communicate. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of wireless communication devices, each of which may be serviced by a base station.
In the last several decades, the use of wireless communication devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful wireless communication devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of wireless communication devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of wireless communication devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of wireless communication devices.
As wireless communication devices have become more widely deployed, the number of communication systems available has also increased. Inefficiencies may arise when scanning for communication systems. Accordingly, systems and methods that may help to reduce these inefficiencies may be beneficial.